


stars fall, and the world goes blind

by macaroonmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (jun and wonwoo are dragon hybrids), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Fluff & Angst, Human!Minghao, Human!Mingyu, Hybrid!Jun, Hybrid!Wonwoo, M/M, kinda like how to train your dragon?, side meanie, there are some scenes where there's a lot of blood and death so you have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroonmin/pseuds/macaroonmin
Summary: The black dragon shuffles about, wings fluttering. Minghao grins up at it, stars twinkling in his eyes. "Wanna go for a ride?"or: Minghao stumbles upon a black dragon in a forest one day and discovers that it's actually a shapeshifting boy.





	1. who knew we would meet this way

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i'm pretty excited about this work; i've been thinking about writing it for a while. i hope you enjoy this teaser of a first chapter!

Minghao follows the black shape darting across the sky, admiring the way it glides across the blackened night. He sighs as his eyes circle around the shape, its path loopy and spontaneous. It seems relaxed, stopping every once in a while to glide lower before shooting back up.

Minghao is about to lie back and get more comfortable when he suddenly feels a change in the wind, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. A blanket of tenseness covers the entire area, so thick and suffocating that even the birds seem to take notice of it as they take to the air.

Minghao waits, feeling tightly wound and anxious. It was going to come soon. 3...2...Bam! A loud thud echoes across the area as the figure falls out of the sky. Minghao jumps, shooting up from his seat on the ground. Perking up, he hears voices not too far away yelling into the night air.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Finally! You stupid dragon, I've got you!" Startled, Minghao listens to the sounds of the hunters cheering before thinking fuck it. He quickly gathers up his things before bolting towards the area where he saw the dragon fall, shock making his nerves jittery.

Minghao eventually reaches a clearing lit by moonlight. There's the sound of heavy panting and the occasional pained grunt in the distance, and if he squints he thinks he can make out a moving shape.

Minghao is debating on whether to run over to check on the creature--it would make a great story for his dragon hunting class--or run for his life when the dragon roars particularly loudly, whimpers leaking past its lips. It's now writhing on the ground, tail swinging wildly and thumping against the trees surrounding the clearing.

Acting on instinct, Minghao ducks behind a bush, cocking his gun in preparation of a sudden attack. He continues to watch the dragon, entranced. It's still thrashing on the ground, blood smeared on the grass and more spilling out of its wound. It stumbles as it gets up, desperately turning around to try and see the injury in its shoulder. It struggles to twist its head to such a degree, and after realizing that it cannot see nor reach the wound, the dragon moans in agony, collapsing to the ground.

Minghao lowers the gun. Although he felt a pang of guilt for not doing anything to help the dragon, he is reminded that he's doing the right thing when his teacher's voice comes ringing in his head. Remember that this is going to be your future. You have to develop a hatred for dragons early on, or you're never going to be able to kill dragons.

Although, Minghao thinks, dragons are quite captivating creatures to watch and I've always possessed a strange interest in them. He decided he could watch a little longer before he did anything. Who knows, maybe the dragon would manage to get the bullet out.

Minutes pass and the dragon's breathing becomes more labored. It slowly blinks as it searches the sky, like it's looking for answers in the clouds. Minghao thinks it's nearing its end when it suddenly perks its head up and swivels it around. Minghao startles, ducking further underneath the bush. His vision is partially blocked, but Minghao can still follow its eyes, surprised when a kitten appears from the shadows. What was that poor little thing doing out in the cold? It was nearing winter, so the temperatures were dropping quickly. A small thing like that wouldn't last more than week out in the wilderness.

The dragon made a low sound in its throat, sniffing at the kitten as it came closer. Minghao tensed, lifting his gun again. Shit, he should've just killed that dragon sooner. He aims the gun at the dragon, deciding on going for a headshot.

Minghao waited with bated breath until the kitten got close enough within the dragon's reach, and was about to pull the trigger when the dragon slowly reached its head out and gently gripped the kitten's nape between its teeth. Tentatively it opened one of its wings, tucking the smaller animal under the makeshift shelter. The kitten mewed, licking its lips, and looked up at the dragon. The dragon huffed, shaking its head slightly. It grunted as it tottered to its feet, dried blood peeling off. It limped over to a tree with a wide trunk, lifting its non-injured arm and slicing a thick piece of bark off. After taking a bit of the piece of wood into its mouth, it spread its wings and took flight, managing to only wince once.

It returned in a few heartbeats, slowing before landing. The bark was still gripped between its teeth, only now it was filled with water. The dragon laid the makeshift bowl down in front of the kitten, settling down next to it again. The kitten meowed excitedly, turning to purr at the dragon. The dragon made a sound of acknowledgement, tiredly laying its head on top of its two front feet.

Minghao blinked rapidly, trying to process what had happened. Thinking further on it, his heart softened with adoration for the dragon. It had gotten water for the kitten even though it was injured. He chastised himself for even thinking of shooting the dragon. Well this changes things, Minghao thought. He looked up and saw that the sky was starting to lighten again, and pocketed his gun. I should head back; Dad's probably going to wake up soon. Maybe later in the afternoon I can come and revisit the dragon and the kitten.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Minghao turned and crept away, his mind busy with thoughts of the dragon with the kind eyes and cold exterior as he returned to the village.

"Dad, I'm home!" Minghao calls as he opens the door and steps into their quaint house. They live on the outskirts of the town, their house the closest one to the ocean. Their backyard is a cliff that drops down to a beach, waves constantly lapping against them. Minghao's father says that they moved into their house mainly because his mother loved the ocean. She had researched marine life in college and had grown a deep passion for all things related to the sea. Minghao doesn't remember, but apparently when Minghao was only a couple of months old, she would take him out on a boat and paddle until they were far out. She then would sing lullabies to him as the waves rocked the boat, and would come home just as the sun was setting.

He wishes he could talk to her.

Ever since the village chief had discovered that dragon-human hybrids had inhabited the island, he thought that since women were the only ones who could give birth, one of them was guilty, therefore all women should be kept in a section of the town like criminals or animals. A citizen could only visit the group of women for holidays or if they got permission from the head chief, though that didn't happen often. Minghao's mother had been taken when he was only 6 years old. It was stupid, but Minghao felt as if he had been robbed of his childhood. He never got what a normal kid should've.

"Ming, where were you?" Minghao's dad asks from the top of the stairs, confusion marring his features.

Minghao shrugs. "I went to the bakery down the street. Thought I could treat us to a hearty breakfast."

Minghao's dad nods. "Just make sure to spend your money wisely, son. We're limited on gold."

Minghao hums. "The mining business not doing so well?"

"Terrible." Minghao's dad sighs. "There's barely anything to mine down there anymore. Everything's gone. I don't understand why the head chief hasn't let us expand out to other islands. If he doesn't do anything soon, we'll run out of material to make our currency out of."

Minghao has always appreciated this about his father. He never tried to sugarcoat things; he was always so brutally honest, as he believed that would keep a healthy relationship between them. It made Minghao feel more mature and comforted that his father didn't keep secrets from him.

After a short breakfast Minghao's father leaves for work, hugging his son goodbye before grabbing his bag of tools and closing the door firmly behind him. Minghao grins. Now he can finally go back to the dragon.

Minghao dashes upstairs, snatching a few books and pencils and shoving them in a bag. He checks to make sure the house is clean before leaving.

He reaches the clearing in almost no time, having close to no difficulties with finding his way back. He hears rustling and shouting coming from the direction of the clearing, and anxiously picks up his pace.

Hiding in the same place as last time, he watches in distress as two men attempt to throw more ropes over an already tied black dragon.

"God damnit, Eunwoo, hold those fucking ropes down or we'll both be killed." Minghao looks over to see a man dressed head to toe in deer and bear fur reprimanding another man across the clearing.

"Not my fault this stupid dragon's not cooperating." the other man retorts. The dragon huffs at that, swinging its tail around to whap him in the face. The guy--Eunwoo--swears, yelling curses at the dragon.

Minghao sees Eunwoo reach for his knife tucked into his belt, and decides to step in.

"Hey, let go of that dragon!" Minghao shouts. Both men turn to look at him, stances poised to run, figures going lax once they take in his appearance.

"Go home, little boy. Dragon hunting isn't for you yet." The first guy--the leader, it seems--scoffs at Minghao.

"I'm not hunting this dragon. He's my pet, and you have no right to be trapping any kind of animal against their will." Minghao crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow at the two men. Neither of them has shown a reaction to Minghao's statement, proving Minghao's prediction that they probably haven't gotten a proper education. What idiots, these two were.

"I demand you release my pet. Now."

"Nope. Law of the land says that any creature wandering on unowned territory can be hunted. Your fault for not watching your dragon, boy. He's mighty rare and'll give us mad bank. I've had my eyes on this one for a while" The leader laughs cruelly, gripping the dragon's chin roughly and yanking. "Isn't that right, Obsidian?"

Minghao narrows his eyes. Fine, if these guys wanted to play dirty, then dirty they would play. Minghao had a few cards up his sleeve.

"Law of the land says that, but you know what else it says?" Minghao looks expectantly at the two men, but when he gets no answer he continues. "It says that pets are owned property, meaning that my dragon is not a creature, he's a domestic animal." Minghao narrows his eyes and smirks, feeling smug. "Do us all a favor and read the law of the land every once in a while, will you?"

The two men say nothing, having no fight left in them. They glare for a few seconds before reluctantly letting go of the tightly wound ropes. The dragon roars in glee, flapping its wings. Minghao approaches it and grins up at it. The dragon looks down at Minghao, lowering itself down to Minghao's level. Good, it knew to play along.

The two men leave after that, complaining about not being able to bring a catch to their boss. Minghao turns to the dragon, smiling fully now.

The dragon cocks its head at Minghao, not reacting. Minghao panics, wondering if he should maybe run away now that the dragon is free, but the dragon huffs and lowers itself to the ground. Minghao looks on, confused, but the dragon only continues to stare at Minghao.

Suddenly, a giant whirlwind of air comes forward, swirling the air around the dragon. It grunts, seeming unfazed as the wind blows stronger. Leaves get pulled into the mix of wind, dirt, and dust, and soon Minghao cannot see the dragon at all. He covers his eyes, trying to squint through the wind.

In a split second everything stops, and in place of the dragon stands a boy. Minghao does a double take. Wait, that dragon was a hybrid the entire time? Hybrids could do that? He had always thought that hybrids were just humans with dragon features, like wings and horns. He didn't know they could actually turn into dragons.

"Thanks for that," the boy says. Minghao blushes when he makes eye contact with the boy. Holy shit, he's gorgeous. His hair was styled perfectly; parted a little to the left and swept up. His black locks and clothing--thank god he hadn't transformed naked--complemented his tan skin well. His shirt was a collared button up. It looked to be made out of silk, the fabric shimmering under the morning sun. His top was unbuttoned all the way down until about mid-chest, displaying a dizzying amount of skin to the world. He had on crisp black trousers, matching the shade of his shirt. And god, his face. Thin eyebrows framed large dark brown eyes that looked deep into Minghao's. The boy's nose was delicate and skinny, perfectly matching his thin lips. Minghao followed the lines of his face, eyes tracing the boy's jawline. Jesus, you could probably cut something on that thing.

"Oh yeah, uh, no problem. You looked like you were struggling." Minghao stutters.

The boy smirks. "You're pretty cute, you know." Minghao's mind blanks for a few seconds.

"Thanks, I know" Minghao grins. What a good way to introduce himself to mysterious hot dragon boy. The boy grins back, seemingly satisfied with the sassy response he recieved.

"Well I have to go. Dragon duties call. See you soon, yeah?" With that, black dragon wings sprout from his back and he takes off, the winds rustling around them.

Minghao just stares after the boy in dumbfoundness for a few moments, the interaction with the dragon boy giving him whiplash. Geez, what a showoff. Talk about cheesy, witty remarks. He waits until he no longer can make out the boy's shape and heads back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @ macaroonmin!
> 
> the eunwoo mentioned in this chapter is not an eunwoo from any group--i just picked a random name
> 
> edit: I decided to rewrite this chapter as well as add a new segment to it, and it's really sloppy (i'm sorry) but i tried??
> 
> also this fic probably won't be updated for a while as I'm busy with schoolwork and my other two fics so


	2. band-aids don't fix bullet holes

Jun is welcomed back to the village with the sound of shouts and a scene full of flames. His people are running to and fro, trying to find their families and mates.

Wonwoo, Jun's best friend, is running past and screeches to a halt in front of Jun. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Got caught by some hunters." Jun rubs his neck sheepishly. He has the right mind to look guilty. Wonwoo shakes his head.

"You have to brighten up, Jun. We can't have one of our flyers gone when an attack happens like this." Wonwoo pauses for a breath, glancing away from Jun's face for a split second. But Jun sees. He spots the pain that flashes in his eyes. "Jinsoo's dead, Jun. Dead."

A piece of Jun breaks off, like a sliver of stone being chipped away from a statue. He looks down sharply, anger distorting his features. He should've been there. Every time an attack happens, they lose one more villager. One more citizen. One more from another family, from another life.

The attacks started when Jun was young. Six to eight, maybe. Old enough to remember significant happenings--like attacks--but young enough to feel afraid and helpless when danger came knocking at the door.

Jun had grown up with the same people who were killed in each battle. Having been kicked out of his own village, some kind strangers had offered to take him to a place where he wouldn't have to worry about his occasionally glowing eyes or his ability to change into a dragon. They whispered promises of family, control, and a life with no shackles attached to him. Being young, Jun had blindly said that he would follow them. Thankfully, the people spoke truths and he was welcomed into a growing secret society of hybrids.

Dragon hybrids were an intriguing people. Originally, humans and hybrids weren't two different species. They shared the same common ancestor, but eventually there became so much interbreeding that one species became two. Humans became the bigger group of people, while hybrids branched off and became known as the lesser people. Hybrids were thought to be a species that was becoming extinct, but it was actually quite the opposite.

Living as a hybrid was no easy feat. Hybrids ultimately created their own separate village for themselves not because they didn't like humans, but more because they wanted to grow their own culture. There were specific quirks and things that were specific to hybrids, and they wanted to share their secrets and their experiences with each other.

And so they created their own secret society. The one that Jun now lived in. Things had been looking up for a few generations, as the population of the town grew with each new family. That is, until someone found out about it.

A couple of months back, a warning message was sent to the villagers. It read, "What we're offering is really, very kind of us. We could've just set the bomb off, but instead we're letting you live. Give us your wings, and we'll disarm the bomb."

Jun felt his blood run cold when he heard the voice of a certain dragon hunter booming throughout the area.

"Hello everyone, enjoying this fine day?"

Jun grunts. _Fuck._  It was Peony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trouble is coming ooooh also plot setup oooooh

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @ macaroonmin!
> 
> the eunwoo mentioned in this chapter is not an eunwoo from any group--i just picked a random name
> 
> edit: I decided to rewrite this chapter as well as add a new segment to it, and it's really sloppy (i'm sorry) but i tried??
> 
> also this fic probably won't be updated for a while as I'm busy with schoolwork and my other two fics so


End file.
